NOL in the Elemental countries
by Yunalica
Summary: After the battle of the Valley of the end. Naruko died and rebirth as Noel Vermillion now she returns to finish what she must do in the hidden leaf village. Civilian council bashing. Danzo Bashing. Saskue Bashing. Paring Noel/NarukoxSakura
1. Chapter 1 Returning Home

NOL in the Elemental countries

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and blazeblue

Paring: Naruko/Noel and Sakura

"People talking"

'People thinking'

"**Tailed Beast talking"**

'**Tailed beast thinking'**

Chapter 1: Returning home

In a caldron a certain blond NOL officer is falling down. Her name is Noel Vermillion formally knows as Naruko Uzumaki and she looks back at her life and hoping to go back.

Realm of Kami

She is woken up and saw Kami herself. "Huh where am I?" asked Noel "Naruko I'm so glad that you've awaken" said Kami "What my name is Noel not Naruko?" said Noel "Hmm hang on I've got some thing for you" said Kami. She got closer to her and kisses her. When they kiss her memories came back and the fox wakes up and giggle at the scene. "Gah don't do that again and the next time I lost my memories try some thing else" said Noel/Naruko

The fox burst out laughing at them **"Hahaha oh man I needed that it's good to see you kit" said fox** "Yeah but why am I here? I'm supposedly changing NOL to its rightful place" said Noel/Naruko "You see I call you here so that you could go back home" said Kami. "Really, but how my sensei kill me." Said Noel/Naruko "My dear I will help by giving you the truth of your death." A screen appears showing a root Anbu transforming into Kakashi and killing her with a tanto. "I knew there was something fishy when he didn't use his lightning blade" said Noel/Naruko "okay I'm game but how am I going to get there?" "I will do that but first a will give you a bloodline." "What is it?" "It is the twilight eye capable of eliminating illusions and coped bloodlines"

As she gave her the eyes she black out and sent to the forest near the hidden leaf village "Hope that your friends will guide you on your journey" said Kami

At earth

"Ow dame, next time I'm going to get a better landing" said Noel/Naruko

She walks to the village and tell the guards that she would request an audience with the hokage. She went to the hokage's tower and tells the secretary about an audience and gives her the go ahead. When she got to the door she heard crying of three women. When she opens the door she saw a blond big boob woman with a diamond on her forehead and wearing a green jacket, then a black hair woman with a blue kimono holding a pig, and a pink haired girl with a red tank top and sports skirt with black fingerless gloves. "I'm sorry you've requested an audience with me" asked Tsunade "Yes I did Granny" said Noel/Naruko. She was shocked when only one person say that "Naruko is that you?" asked Tsunade. When she nodded yes she was given a death hug. "Oh my god I thought you were dead" "Um lady Tsunade she is going to die if you don't let her go" said Shizune "Oh I'm sorry but what happen to you?" asked Tsunade "Sit down it's a long story" said Naruko

As she told her adventures of being Noel Vermillion, the true reason of her death, and why she came back. "And that's pretty much it" said Noel/Naruko "okay but what do we call you?" asked sakura "Noel it felt right" said Noel "Ok tomorrow we will evaluate your skills and resigned you as shinobi of the Leaf and welcome back squirt" said Tsunade. They went out and sakura said "Do you want to sleep with me I'm kind of living on my own now?" "Sure I'll like that" said Noel knowing that she have come home.


	2. Chapter 2 Where it all begin

NOL in the Elemental Countries

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Blazeblue

"People talking"

'People thinking'

"**Tailed beast talking"**

'**Tailed beast thinking'**

Chapter 2: Where it all begins

As Noel and Sakura went to the house, Sakura was asking "So how did you turn into Noel?" "Well I'll tell you" said Noel. They sit down on the chairs and Noel explains how she was found by Hanza/Yuki Temuri and enrolls on the NOL academy.

_Flash back_

_A blond girl with an orange jumpsuit was wash-up on shore when a man wearing a black suit and a fedora saw her. "Oh my now that won't do at all" said man "oh Jin can you be a dear and take her to the NOL medical bay she needs attention" "Yes captain Hanzama" said Jin. As Jin carries Naruko up to the Medical bay Hanza was thinking 'Hmm this could work to my advantage.' He walks to the medical bay to adjust the situation._

_Medical bay_

_A doctor was working overtime when he saw that girl in a near death state. When he saw Hanza he tells him "Most of her bones are broken and a stab wound to the right lung I'm afraid there is only one option we got to make her into a unit" "I see make sure she doesn't know about this I don't want to have a mental breakdown" said Hanza. The doctor started with the operation: he made grow into 5'10 and replace the broken bones with a metal and change her eye color to green and made a visor over her eyes then place armor on her and hide it with clothes and hide the visor on to her hair._

_After the operation was done she was resting on the beds and when she woke up she saw Hanza. "Hello my dear my name is Hanza" said Hanza "Hello" said Naruko. "Now I wondering if you could tell me your name and why did you wash up on the beach? You really give me a fight young lady" "Umm I don't remember my name, I think I was falling into a waterfall, but I don't remember" "Hmm I see well I could give you a name and could help you get enrolled at the NOL academy, think as a police force where we help people no matter what" "okay" "splendid and your name should now be Noel Vermillion"_

_NOL academy: Time Skip 5 Years_

_It has been five years since Noel was enroll to the academy. She was friends with a girl named Tsubaki and was trained by her weapons the boldarks and now was graduated to become an officer. "Wow it been years since we've gone together right" said Noel. "Yeah now we've finally going to be graduated" said Tsubaki. "Hey are you forgetting about me?" asked Beast-girl "Oh sorry Tsume." Noel and Tsubaki help Tsume when some bullies tried to pick on her. "Anyway it's starting" said Tsubaki. As they watch Noel was surprised that Hanza was on there "Thank you for coming I would like to say that I'm proud of you on getting this far, but I would like a special student to come up here and show a little gift I have for her." Hanza made the graduate wonder on who is the special student was? "Hey Tsubaki, Tsume do you know who it is?" asked Noel. "No I have no idea. How about you Tsume?" said Tsubaki. "Nope but I have got feeling its Noel" said Tsume. "Ok, Ok settle down now. The student I would like to call is…Ms Noel Vermillion" the whole academy was cheering for Noel. "Well are you going to sit there going already" said Tsume. Noel got up and walks through the academy and stands next to Hanza. "Now noel are you familiar with the Azure right?" asked Hanza. Noel nodded yes since it was the first thing she was learning about. "Well as my honor that I would give you new guns and the power to activate Blazeblue and I was wondering if you be kind to demonstrate?" "Okay captain Hanza. Lifting restriction number 666" they felt her power spiking "Interment field deploy" a blue glow was surrounded by Noel "Code SOL: Blazeblue Activate" and she felt the power within her and she shut it down. "My that was magnificent and thanks you for the demonstration Noel"_

Present time

"And that was it" said Noel

"Wow that was quiet a story, oh we should get some sleep we got to wake up early" said Sakura as they changed their clothes Noel wonders what was going on in her own world.


	3. Chapter 3 One Bad Reunion

NOL in the Elemental Countries

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Blazeblue

"People talking"

'People thinking'

"**Tailed beast talking"**

'**Tailed beast thinking'**

Chapter 3 one bad reunion

"Noel wake-up" said sakura. She tried everything to wake her up but somehow the last fight noel had given her all of her energy. "Oh sakura" said noel. She was having a dream with a little drool came out. 'Okay time for plan B good thing lady Tsunade teach me how to do this' thought sakura. She grabs the blanket and said "Noel WAKE UP" as she yelled she pull on the blanket. "WAAH" yelled noel as she was flipped over on to the floor. "OH I was having a good dream." "Tell me about it later right now lets go to lady Tsunade." They changed their clothes and ran to the hokage's tower.

Hokage's tower

At the hokage's tower Tsunade was telling the situation to Kakashi and Saskue about Naruko/Noel. "I can't believe that she was alive." Said Kakashi he was under the rank of special jonin and doing d-rank mission for a whole year. "Humph what so she brought back to life big deal" said Saskue. He was title Anbu thank to Danzo now he wanted revenge on Itachi. "Well that's not all I'm telling I'm demoting you Saskue to genin and you Kakashi back to jonin of squad 7" "What you cannot do that you I'm an Uchiha" "I don't care you never deserve to be in that position and I'm ordering Danzo's execution as well." Saskue grab his sword and tries to kill her but his sword was knocked out of his hands. "What the-""Don't hurt granny" he look back and saw noel with her guns pointing and ready to shoot.

"You what are you doing here and who are you?" asked Saskue. "Really teme I've been away for three years and you forgot, maybe I shouldn't come back" said Noel. Saskue was wide eye at her and brings a kunai up in her face. "You what are you doing here!?" asked Saskue "I should've kill you at what you did" "Maybe you cheater but I have work to do now Granny?" asked Noel.

"I see that you have change anyway go to training ground seven for your test" Said Tsunade. "Yes ma'am" said Noel. As she leaves Kakashi asked "She's really change huh, I wonder what her parents will say?" "Who knows now go and start the test" said Tsunade.


End file.
